


Treats and kisses

by younganddoomed



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younganddoomed/pseuds/younganddoomed
Summary: Just food based porn, no plot





	Treats and kisses

 

 “What have you always wanted to try?”

“What?” Frank was panting, spread on the hotel bed, head turned sideways into the pillow. Gerard grinned down at him. “In bed. What have you thought about but never done?”

Frank blushed, red tinging his cheeks and neck, his fingers twisting into the sheets. His breath was still coming out in harsh pants, Gerard’s hand moving under the covers on his cock.

“Nothing” He wasn’t meeting Gerard’s eyes though, hesitation evident in his voice. “Why are you lying? Is it something awful?” Gerard was still grinning, teasing him. Frank was still avoiding looking at him though, and his voice softened as he said, “You know I won’t judge you right?”. He reached up to brush the hair off Franks face, fingers gentle against his cheek, pausing the hand job he had been giving to focus on the conversation. Frank turned to look at him finally, pushing into his hand. He struggled for a minute while Gerard kept stroking his hair, before finally admitting in a small voice, “I’ve always wanted to be fed”. Gerard looked at him, brow creased slightly in confusion. “Fed what?” He asked, voice still soft, hand still moving gently against his cheek. Frank squirmed beneath him. “You know, food, sweets and things” he breathed out, avoiding his eyes again.

“Oh” It was clicking with Gerard exactly what he meant. “Tell me. Tell me what you would want me to do” he was speaking in a low voice, eyes intent on Franks face.

“Really?” Frank had turned to look at him, surprised. He hesitated before saying “You don’t think it’s...weird?”. Gerard just looked at him, feeling somewhat surprised himself. “It’s not the weirdest thing I can think of. And besides, I think it would be hot”. He was watching Frank closely, trying to understand why he would be so hesitant when a thought occurred to him. “Have you asked someone before? To do it?” he asked gently, his gut already telling him the answer was yes, and that it hadn’t gone so well.

This was confirmed for him when Frank just nodded, looking worried. “Hey, it’s ok sweetheart, it’s ok. I don’t think it’s weird. I don’t ever want you to worry about telling me things like this ok, I’m not going to judge you, ok? Never going to judge you, I just want you to be happy” he kissed the corner of his mouth softly, before pressing his thumb to the same spot, then running it gently across his lower lip. Frank moaned quietly, so quiet that Gerard almost missed it, before kissing the tip of his thumb.

“Thanks” he whispered. Gerard smiled at him, the corner of his mouth turned upwards slightly. “Now tell me, I wanna hear what you want”

He watched as Frank swallowed, before starting to speak. “Want you to tease me, take your time. Start small. Want…want you to tie my hands so I can’t stop you.” He gasped as Gerard started stroking him again, slow and teasing. “Want you to feed me pieces of chocolate, enough that I’m getting full. Want to feel full. Want your hand on my cock, fucking slow. Want you to stretch me open, don’t care what you use, fingers or a toy, fuck”

“What then?” Gerard was watching him closely, enjoying how turned on Frank looked already just from describing it to him.

“Then you’d start on the main dessert. Something rich”

“What would you want? Something chocolate again?” Gerard watched as Frank moaned and nodded, before suggesting “chocolate pudding? Could heat it up, nice and warm”

Frank shuddered under him. “Yeah, fuck yeah” he sighed. “Make me take it even though I’m full, hold me down and force it in my mouth” he was panting again, hair curled dark against his neck with sweat, mouth open and turned sideways to press against the pillow. Gerard groaned “Do I use my hands or a spoon?”

“Hands, definitely hands. Wanna lick it off your fingers, want it to be messy - ah” Frank moaned. “Then when you’ve given me the last bite, then you finally fuck me, and I can barely take it I’ve had so much already, it’s almost too much but it’s so good, ah, ” he moans low as he comes into Gerard’s hand, shaking lightly.

“Fuck” Gerard panted at him. “Fucking want to do that for you, make you feel so good” he’s looking down at Franks face taking in how wrecked he looks just from talking about it, still breathing heavily, mouth open and wet with spit, cheeks flushed.

He reaches a hand down to touch himself, but Frank stops him, “Wait, don’t. Want you to fuck my mouth” Gerard sucks in a sharp breath. “You sure?”

“Yeah, come one, want to taste you, want you to use my mouth, please” Gerard just moans and moves up to straddle his chest, cock above his face. He grins and grabs Frank’s throat with his left hand, pinning him down. “How bad do you want it?” he asks, shifting so the tip of his cock is touching Frank’s mouth. Frank just moans, and strains against his hand, tongue darting out to lick at his tip. “Please” he moans, “want to taste you, please”. Gerard teases him some more, dipping his cock in and letting him suck at the end before pulling it out and watching him take what he can get with his tongue, before giving in and pressing all the way in. He lets himself get into a rhythm, pushing in and out, watching as Frank takes it, eyes fluttering and mouth wide and used. He doesn’t last long before he comes down his throat, Frank swallowing around him until he pulls out.

“You good?” he says, running his fingers down Franks hair, cheek, neck, then back up slowly. He just nods, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Gerard lays down beside him, pulls him close, his hand moving in gentle circles between his shoulder blades, soothing him. “I meant what I said you know, I’d love to do that some time”.

Frank turns his head up to look at him, says “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah”

He smiles up at him, bright and happy, and says “Fuck yeah”.


End file.
